Strange Happenings
by yukicrewger2
Summary: What would happen if we dropped Konoha's number one knuckle head ninja, a Digimon, and a vocaloid into Mahora Academy? Looks like Negi's got a lot on his hands. NarutoXharem, NegiXharem, LenXharem
1. Chapter 1: A Group Start

"Normal talking"  
**"Demon talking"**  
_'Thinking'_  
Jutsu/Spells

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime/manga featured  
Naruto: Believe it!  
Don't you get tired of that?  
Naruto: Nope!  
Figures... ok, this is my first story, hope you like it

**Chapter 1: A Group Start**

Lightning clashed overhead as two figures stood across from each other. On one side, a blond boy with sapphire blue eyes. This boy looked no older than seventeen years old, and wore a black and orange jumpsuit with a black jacket that looked more like a cape with a flame design along the bottom. On the boy's back was a large scroll that was about the same size as his back, and on top of his head was a white and red hat that had the symbol of fire on it, signifying that he was Konoha's current Hokage, or village leader. On the other side was a boy about the same age as the first, his piercing red eyes glaring at the other. He wore a white shirt that was held closed by a large purple rope tied around his waist, bowing in the back as it held a purple cloak around his waist. Around them was a rather quiet beach with the only current sounds being the booming thunder above and the crashing waves beside them.

The blond was the first to speak "Sasuke! It's been a year since our last fight, and I intend to keep my promise and bring you back to Konoha!" This only caused the other, the one known as Sasuke, to start laughing as he put a hand across his face "Naruto, you're still on that? I told you, I am never going back, and that I would kill you if I saw you again, Idiot." Naruto took off his hat and threw it to the side like a frisbee "Then I guess you leave me no choice... you've had this coming for a long time!" He shouted as Naruto entered Sage Mode, his eyes changed, surrounded by red as his irises turned gold, the pupils becoming more of an oval shape. "Bring it!" stated Naruto's rival, his red eyes, which bore the tomoe of the sharingan, changed to that of Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke started off by drawing his katana, while Naruto pulled out a few shuriken and a couple of kunai. Starting off the fight, Naruto threw the shuriken and made a few hand signs, "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" turning the five thrown shuriken into thirty as they flew towards Sasuke, who blocked most and dodged the rest, giving him enough time to block Naruto's slash at him with the kunai.

Sasuke was having a little trouble holding back Naruto's strength before he shoved the blond off, causing Naruto to back flip. Sasuke waisted no time, with a deep breath and a few hand signs, he let out one of his signature attacks "Fireball Jutsu!" He then exhaled a large fireball on a path to where Naruto would land. Naruto had been working on a couple of water jutsus to use against Sasuke just for this. The blond took a breath of his own "Water Style: Water Trumpet!" expelling a quick jet of water that extinguished the fireball. The fight continued with naruto countering most of Sasuke's normal fire jutsus with water jutsus while avoiding the flames of Amaterasu. Naruto used the kyuubi to negate Sasuke's incomplete Tsukuyomi, and various wind jutsus to block most of Sasuke's lightning techniques. This left both of them dripping with blood and nearing their respective limits as Naruto was on his third and final use of Sage Mode, and both of them only had enough Chakra for one large final attack.

The two fighters panted as they stared at each other, gathering the last of their power for one final attack. Naruto created a shadow close and began gathering chakra, combining it with nature energy to form his ultimate attack, holding the green ball above his head while four large fin-like blades spun around it. He charged at Sasuke while the black haired warrior readied his own chakra, summoning the power of the lightning above him. As Naruto neared Sasuke, a dragon of pure lightning descended from the clouds above, aimed at Naruto. Naruto countered by throwing the spiraling ball as they called out their attacks "Rasenshuriken!" "Kirin!" The two attacks collided, resulting in a massive explosion that enveloped the two. After the smoke cleared, both laid in the sand, Naruto was bloodied and breathing painfully as Sasuke laid dead feet away. "I... finally beat you... heh... heh..." Naruto's body began to glow in a gentle light without his knowledge while his vision began to fade "At least I could keep that promise to Sakura..." he told himself as he looked up, seeing the blurred out form of Kakashi and Pakkun above him. They were trying to say something to him, but he could hear, until his vision finally went black. Naruto's body began to vanish into balls of light that rose into the sky, leaving only his headband behind.

Panting could be heard as a yellow bi-pedal fox ran through the trees. The fox, who wore purple sleeves on each arm that had the symbol of yin and yang on them, was out of breath and running out of time. Behind her was a large black dinosaur like creature. This Dinosaur was known as DarkTyrannomon roared as it's armor tipped claws tore through the trees "you can't hide from me forever Renamon!" The digimon, as the were called, looked around at the tree line when he saw something move, and with a "Fire Blast!" he shot a hot fireball out of his mouth at the trees. The resulting explosion from it hitting sent Renamon flying, landing on her stomach. DarkTyrannomon smirked as he walked up to his victim and turned to the side as he raised his tail. "Iron Tail!" DarkTyrannomon slammed his iron hard tail into Renamon's back, making her gasp out in pain as her injuries took their tole. DarkTyrannomon roared and readied to absorb her data and become stronger, but when it didn't happen he let out a loud "hmm?" and looked at his prey. Renamon's body didn't convert into data like it should have, instead her body began to change, turning into small white balls of light that floated up before vanishing, leaving nothing behind but the small crater that was left from the dinosaur's final attack. Dark Tyrannomon looked around pissed "where did you go? Renamon!"

Len had a bad feeling about today, something wasn't right. Len Kagamine along with his twin sister were among the most popular singing groups in all of Japan, 'Vocaloid'. The concert he was a part of, teaming up with his sister Rin, went without any problems, except for the wind storm outside. As they headed to the edge of the stage, one of the heavy support rails had come loose and began to fall, Len noticed it as it was on it's way to landing on his precious sister. The blond ran as fast as he could and dove to push her out of the way as the metal structure crushed him underneath. Everyone in the audience gasped as Rin looked up at her now dead twin, crying as she tried to wake him up, the concert cancelled while the staff called for an ambulance. In their shock and rush, nobody noticed Len's body slowly vanish in orbs of soft light.

Naruto was the first to wake up, having no idea what happened to him. He looked around to see a weird fox creature, and a blond kid laying unconscious next to him. He looked around at the room, noticing that everything seemed to be made up of a purplish red swirling mist and that there wasn't exactly any way out except through the walls, which looked exceedingly sturdy despite what they looked to be made of. Naruto rubbed his head in attempt to get rid of the headache he had, only to find two fuzzy triangles on his head in place of his normal ears. He panicked and looked around, finding a mirror on the wall... funny that it wasn't there before. The room filled with a loud yell "EEEEEHHH!" which woke the others as they stared at him. Naruto was too busy looking at his new ears, before his eyes moved down to his cheeks, the marks that were there were the same as normal at least, until something caught his attention. "What? I have a tail?" Renamon got up and walked over to the boy by the mirror "and what's wrong with having a tail?" she said in an angry tone, having taken offense to his comment. "Nothing's wrong with having a t-..." Naruto said as he looked up at the fox girl, only to cut himself off and look at her, a blush spread across his face. Renamon was confused now "what?" Naruto looked up at her and the only thing that came out of his mouth was "beautiful" which caused Renamon to blush enough that it showed through her fur as she turned around and walked away, partially from the comment, and partially because she found the boy rather attractive once she got an up close look at him.

Len was about to say something when one of the walls seemed to be sucked back, revealing a light at the end of the new corridor. Everyone looked at the new opening as a woman with white and black hair walked into the room. She was wearing a white flowing gown that seemed to glow in holy beauty. "I see you're all awake, my name is Kami." Naruto heard this and sunk down against the wall "so I really am dead..." he had a looked shocked at first, and then resigned himself to his fate. Renamon was thinking about something while Len spoke up "I'm dead? when did this ha-..." he remembered what happened and looked down at the ground "oh..." Renamon looked up at Kami "how is it that I'm here? my data should have been absorbed when I died." Naruto then asked his own question "and how come I'm like this?" Kami held upp a hand for a moment to stop them from asking more questions as she turned to Renamon "that is true, but all of your strengths will be needed to where I'll be sending you. So you Renamon, are no longer data, although you will still be able to digivolve, as well as now being able to take on a human form so as not to draw attention." Then she turned to Naruto "and as for you Naruto, when you died and I brought you here, your body fused with that of the being you carried around inside you, turning you into a Hanyou. You don't have to worry about him taking over or anything, but you will have access to his powers."

Kami turned back to Renamon "however you'll need a partner in order to access your skills..." she looked around, then back to Renamon "since Naruto's already a Kitsune Hanyou, I think he'll do nicely" She said as she held out a hand, revealing a glowing light that flew over and embedded itself into Naruto's chest before the light faded. Naruto looked at her "Does this me that we are going to be..." he asked, holding out his pinky, causing Kami to smile "if that's what you would like." Renamon and Naruto blushed heavily at this. Kami walked back over to the door she came from and turned to the others "Ok now, line up" They did as they were told as she touched a glowing hand to their heads, giving them enough information to survive in their new world while a hole opened up in the floor behind them. "There, now then..." everyone turned and looked down the hole "down you go!" Kami said as she quickly pushed Naruto into the hole. Naruto grabbed at the nearest thing to him, which was Renamon's paw, causing her to fall. As Renamon fell, her tail smacked Len, knocking him in. Once they were all gone, the hole closed up and Kami smiled "I'll be rooting for you guys" she said with a giggle and left the room, returning it to the state it was in before they all arrived.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Arrivals

"Normal talking"  
**"Demon talking"**  
_'Thinking'_  
Jutsu/Spells

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime/manga featured  
Naruto: uuuuhhhh...  
Renamon: What's with him...  
He had a sugar binge yesterday  
Renamon: oh... we should get to the story then before he gets any worse  
good point... ENJOY!  
Len: AND REVIEW!

**Chapter 2: The New Arrivals**

A young boy got off of a train at an all girls school called Mahora Academy. This school is a kindergarten through college elevator school and although on the outside it looks more like a city than a school, there is more to the eye. This boy, with his red hair and small glasses, is ten year old Negi Springfield, Mahora's new english teacher, he is also a graduate mage. Although he hoped nobody would find out about that. He didn't want to be turned into an ermine. Nothing much happened, except being assaulted by a heterachromic red head with bells in her hair that is. He introduced himself to the principle and was told that he was going to be the new english teacher, which he knew already, and the homeroom teacher for class 2-A. Next he was to be lead to his class, in which all was somewhat right in the world as Takahata closed the door, leading Negi to his class.

Right after Negi had left with Takahata, a magic circle appeared in the dean's office. Which caused the elderly man to arch an eyebrow, he could see how ancient it was. However, before he could do anything, a white ball appeared above the magic circle. This magical orb looked like mist that was confined into a non existent shell while two magic circles orbited the ball, while never crossing underneath it.

"Hmmm..." was all he said with a sense of foreboding, but that vanished when a blond fox boy with red ears fell out of the mist, landing face first before his body slumped out. Next was a woman-shaped fox, who ended up headbutting the fox boy, causing his arms to stiffen before falling slack. Lastly was a young blond haired boy, ending the pile of bodies as the orb and the circles shrunk into oblivion.

After a while of being flattened, Naruto shot up and pushed the other two off of him "Alright! Get off!" Looking at the three now that they were sitting up, and the first thing that came to his mind when he saw them and their... unique looks was _'interesting...' _Naruto looked at the old man, noticing the elder's thick eyebrows, _'wow, bushy brow and super bushy brow's got nothing on this guy'_. His eyes then began to examine the man. His head looked like a watermelon and his earlobes hung low. His train of thought was interrupted when the old man cleared his throat to get their attention. "and just who would my three guests be now...hmmm?"

Naruto was the first to speak up "well I guess I'll go first" he said as he crossed his arms "my name's Naruto Namikaze" he began by explaining about his world, about chakra and jutsu, about the tailed beasts and those they were sealed into. He then gave a general explanation about his life and about becoming a Hanyou in death and the meeting with Kami, the last part piquing the old man's interest. Renamon was next "my name's Renamon... although if I'm going to have to blend in here, I'll have to choose something to go by..." Len came up with something "how about Rena Inari?" Renamon though about that and smiled lightly "hmmmm... Rena... yea, that'll work, thank you" she said as she looked back at the dean. She began to explain about the digital world and digivolution and anything else she could think of that was important, also including that Naruto is now her tamer as far as the digivolving process goes. Lastly was Len "I guess I'm next, my name is Len Kagamine" he began talking about his life as a singing idol, although he got sad when he talked about his sister, wondering how she's doing without him.

The dean looked at them "then I better introduce myself, I am Konoemon Konoe, the dean at this school" He began explaining magic, even giving a demo. "Now then..." Naruto didn't know if he would like where this is going "I have a proposition for the three of you"

"what do you mean?" Len said curiously. Koemon chuckled a little "I have a very young teacher who will need lots of help. So Naruto, I'd like you to be a co-homeroom teacher with him, and Rena and Len can be assistants. Furthermore, Naruto, you can be our P.E. teacher, Rena our Art teacher and Len, our Music teacher..."

The three thought about it with Len stating "I don't mind", Renamon saying something similar. Naruto had something else to say "I'll agree with it, but something tells me there's more to it than that." Koemon laughed a little "sharp one, aren't you. Yes. You see, there are lots of capable girls in this class. Furthermore, there may be others out there that would want to hurt them. It is your jobs to make sure that nothing happens to them during your stay here."

Naruto nodded "Sure. We'll do our best, however we may need to blend in better, we probably stick out like a sore thumb" he said with a sweatdrop _'especially me and Rena...'_ Koemon nodded as Rena and Naruto stepped back. Naruto first used his powers to assume a more human form, just like he was before he died. Rena was next, Naruto had to make a clone before using a combination transformation, letting her come up with what she wanted to look like. Naruto had to look away to keep from blushing after the smoke cleared, since she now looked human, with soft blue eyes, short blond hair that draped straight down to her neckline before curling up slightly at the ends, and under her eyes were the similar purple lines she had while she was a digimon, although less defined. Her clothes looked like a standard female buisness suit, except the fact that she had a feathered boa looking collar on that mimicked her fur. Len was last, and all he had to do was take off his headphone/microphone and put it in his pocket, little did he know that Kami had given him some sound and music based magic to help out if needed.

Takahata was called back in by the dean and introduced to the three new teachers, much to the surprise of one slightly grayed teacher. He smiled and struck up a conversation with the three and found out where they stand on Magic and their cover stories and such, so the dean would have something to add to their employment sheets and such. Upon opening the door, however, the young teacher known as Negi, had sneezed, whipping up a fierce wind that shredded one Asuna Kagurazaka's clothes, causing her to scream and run out of the room in embarrassment as she went to get on her gym clothes. Takahata chuckled a little under his breath and called the young teacher out of the room to introduce the new help.

"What is it Takamichi-san?"

"Well, the dean has given you some help, this is Naruto, he'll be your co-teacher for homeroom, while the other two will be yours and Naruto's assistants." He said pointing the three out. Negi gave a nod and went back into the classroom to address the class just as Asuna got back. He also mentioned to the class to wait until the three had finished introducing themselves before asking any question.

Naruto was first up in the spotlight, so to speak. He walked into the room and most of the girls' eyes went wide, mostly for different reasons. most though that he was a definite hottie. However seven girls had specific thoughts of their own.

Asuna: _'first the little brat, then some kid about our age, what in the world is going on at this school?'_

Eva: _'hmmm... something feels off about him' _she smirked and flashed some of her killer intent or KI at him, a little surprised that it didn't affect him, even more shocked when he returned the KI in a concentrated burst focused directly at her, which almost made her fall out of her chair.

Kaede: _'Interesting, something about him seems familiar, I'll have to keep an eye on him - de gozaru'_

Ku Fei: _'he has the body of a fighter - aru. I wonder if he'll spar with me sometime.'_

Mana: _'his aura doesn't seem human... I'm going to have to watch out for him...'_ although she was quite shocked at the burst of KI aimed at Evangeline, even if her face didn't show it.

Konoka: _'oh wow, he's kinda cute. Those whisker marks on his cheeks makes me want to rub them... I wonder why.'_

Setsuna: _'he's probably a hanyou like me, I don't know what headmaster-sama was thinking, but he'd better not come near my Ouji-sama'_ she though as she gripped her katana, although her heart was beating abnormally fast when she thought about him. She pushed that aside as she tried to focus on keeping Konoka safe.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Namikaze, I will be your co-homeroom teacher as well as your new P.E. teacher." Next was Rena "My name is Rena Inari, I will be acting as Naruto's assistant teacher and will be your new art teacher." Last up of course was Len, who was a bit shy under the adoring glares of the students "m-my name is Len Kagamine, I-I w-will be acting as Negi's assistant teacher and will b-be your new music teacher."

Takahata and Negi had to calm the girls to keep them from swarming the new teachers as they were bombarded with questions. Ayaka almost passed out from having two cute boys such as Negi AND Len as her teachers.

"Naruto, how old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Are those whisker marks a tattoo or something?"

Naruto sweatdropped "ummm I'm 17, I'm from a village in the countryside, you probably haven't heard of it, and my whisker marks are my birthmarks."

"Rena, how about you? Where are you from? Your age?"

"why do you have purple lines under your eyes?"

Rena let out a sigh "I never really had a home before this, so I can't exactly answer that one, a woman never tells her age, but if you must know, I'm seventeen, and the purple lines I guess you can call them a type of tattoo..." she has never been interrogated like that before and wonder how Naruto could handle it.

"Len, same questions" you could tell the class journalist Asakura was getting into the whole thing. Len was nervous "w-well, I'm twelve, and I'm from Tokyo." The girls began gossiping as Len walked over to Negi "are they always like this?"

Negi just shrugged a little "I just got here today, but I had to go through the same thing, so I'm guess that's so..." Homeroom went by without a hitch, well, if you cound Asuna and the class rep Ayaka getting into a heated argument that wound up having Negi thrown around the room a few times before class ended. Poor Negi never got to teach anything.

Rena's class was first up after Homeroom was over. She took her usual stance, arms across her chest with her leaning against the wall, waiting for her students to find their seats. The first thing she had them do was paint whatever they felt like painting, just to see their skill and where to start off with some of them.

Len got into his class, only to find that his students weren't paying attention. Most of them were gossiping about their new teacher, some of which was about whether a twelve year old was capable to be a music teacher. Len tried to keep from getting upset, and instead left him to get their attention the only way he knew how... he closed his eyes and began to sing.

Len Kagamine: New Century

noboru noboru kono EREVEETAA  
karamitsuku miren wo furiharai  
ue wo mezashi noboritsuzukeru

"Naze watashi wa nobotte iru no desu ka?"  
EREVEETAA GAARU iwaku...  
'Anata no ikizama to taisa wa nai deshou'

dokoka no mazushii kuni no shounen ga me ni hairu  
sono te niwa setake ni awanu juu  
sono me no namida wa chi wo nurashi  
hashirisaru senka no naka e to kiete iku...  
ue no hate ni  
ue wo nozomu  
"Ningen no kanashiki saga ka..."  
tobira wa shimari mata ue e to susumu  
agaru agaru kono EREVEETAA  
tojikomerareta kuukan ga  
jinsei anjishi noboritsuzukeru

"Naze koko kara derarenai no desu ka?"  
EREVEETAA GAARU iwaku...  
'Hito no jinsei nado eteshite sonna mono nano desu'

dokoka no yutakana kuni no wakamono ga me ni hairu  
zujou wo samazama na mono ga tobikou  
norimono ya denpa ni notta kikakuka sareta KOKORO  
soshite kaku to iu shuushifu wo...  
gijutsu no hatten to  
yutakasa wo torichigaeta  
"Jinrui no orokashisa ka..."  
subete wo oite tobira wa shimari mada

ue e to susumu

hibiku hibiku kono EREVEETAA  
tomaritai to no ishi ni hanshite  
ue e to noboritsuzukeru

"Naze kurushii mono wo misetsuzukeru no desu ka?"  
EREVEETAA GAARU iwaku...  
'Anata no ikizama to taisa wa nai no deshou?'

kono chikyuu ni umarete kite  
suuman nen no rekishi no naka ni  
hito wa ittai nani ni fure nani wo mananda?  
jidai no in, you tomoni  
nagarete kita boudaina jikan no naka ni  
hito wa ittai nani to osore horoboshitan darou?  
KUUDETAA, TERO  
REJISUTOOSHON REBORYUUSHON  
arekuruu fuheifuman no naka ga  
hito no ikiru michi de nai to naze daremo kizuki  
tachiagaranain darou...

When Len opened his eyes, he sweatdropped. Everyone in his class had a look on their face of shock or adoration. So did the students who looked into the classroom, the teachers passing by, the students in the hall, the students looking out of neighboring classrooms... Len looked at them and blushed "I-I would like to start the class now if you don't mind."

Naruto wanted to 'train' his students like he was trained to be a ninja. However he knew they would never get that far, but it was worth a shot. He started them off with five laps followed by five sit-ups, and push-ups before role call. Since this was the first day, he took his time to jot down what sports or gymnastics that the girls wanted to do during P-E.

After the busy day was over, the three headed home... wait... they didn't have a place to stay yet. After letting out a collective sigh, the met with the dean. The headmaster gave them some money and a room in the student dorms together, although they'd need help from some of the students in that department. Once they got to their room, they sat down with some books and began to read up on lots of things, so they could at least be up to date on their specific class, to match their new titles.

Meanwhile, off in a cabin in the nearby woods...

A young girl with long blond hair sat across from another girl. The second girl had pale green hair and what looked like two antennas instead of ears. The two enjoyed a glass of tea before the blond broke the silence.

"that Negi... he's the son of the thousand master..." she said as an evil smile spread acorss her face. "good, soon I'll be out of this cursed hellhole of a school"

"Yes Master"

"Those three other teacher have me curious though" her smile gone as she put on a thinking look "something is off about two of them... I wish I could just figure out what that was... Chachamaru, I want you to keep an eye out on them, figure out anything out of the ordinary..."

"Understood Master..."

**POLL!**

**Here at Mahora academy, as far as fanfic is concerned, Negima has a lot of harem pairings, this isn't any different, except I'll be limiting the ammount down to five per teacher. (there are some that will be there, just need help with the rest) as far as Renamon is concerned, since Naruto is her 'tamer' she will either stay as a normal fighter, or be one of Naruto's partners, up to you guys. the twins will count as one spot though if they get added.**

**Negi:**  
**1) Nodoka**  
**2)**  
**3)**  
**4)**  
**5)**

**Naruto:**  
**1) Konoka**  
**2) Setsuna**  
**3)**  
**4)**  
**5)**

**Len:**  
**1) Haruna**  
**2)**  
**3)**  
**4)**  
**5)**


	3. Chapter 3: Day In The Life Of

"Normal talking"  
**"Demon talking"**  
_'Thinking'_  
Jutsu/Spells

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime/manga featured  
Negi: can we just get this over with?  
What's wrong?  
Negi: it's embarrassing...  
Naruto: what do you mean embarrassing, it happened to me, not you *pouts*  
Asuna: he still hasn't forgiven us, has he...?  
Not even a little...  
*collective sigh*  
Well, let's get this over with

Chapter 2: Day In The Life Of...

Len was the first one to wake up, nature calling and all. On his way back from the bathroom, he noticed that there was three piles of objects, as well as three envelopes and a letter. "huh? what is this?" Len took the note and read it to himself before letting out an "EEEEHH!" Which of course awoke his two roommates. Rena has been sleeping against the wall, the Henge put on her by Naruto had warn off. Naruto wasn't as lucky as he rolled out of the top bunk and landed face first into the ground, waking him up that way.

The three looked at the piles and then read over Len's shoulder. It was addressed to the three from Kami.

_- dear, Naruto, Renamon, and Len ___

_I guess I had forgotten to give you the means to help you survive here, my bad. Anyways, here's some things for you, personal things from your past life or otherwise. In the envelopes are cards called Pactio, how to use them is also included, and they will hopefully give you guys the boost you will need. ___

_PS: please don't die *whimper* I'll be rooting for you three ^^ ___

_Kami -_

To which they sweatdropped, before looking at their respective piles. Naruo looked through and found a change of clothes other than the ones he had on. He didn't mind them, although he wished there was more orange... He saw Tsunade's crystal necklace, which had been destroyed previously, now intact, to which he quickly put it on. There was also a weapon's scroll if he needed new supplies as well as a scroll containing the entire "Icha Icha Paradise" collection, which left a throbbing vein on Naruto's forehead _'sigh, I guess I could always republish it if I needed the money...'_

Rena looked at her pile, there was a picture frame that had her mother, along with her mother's tamer Rika and her as a child, which brought a tear to her eye. Along with that, was few extra pairs of her purple sleeves and some other things she had wished she brought along.

Len had a picture of him and his sister, as well as a few letters from the other Vocaloids, apparently, Kami had told them in dreams that he was still alive and to leave a letter out for him and Kami would send them so he would get them in the morning. That left him with a smile as he started to cry, feeling better about being apart from his beloved sister without having that pain or emotional trauma. The three then curiously turned to their envelopes.

Naruto opened his envelope first, inside was a card that had a picture of Naruto on it. However, Naruto was dressed in an ANBU outfit, standing with his body slightly to the left, about 45 degrees. On his back was two kodachi crossed on his back, the hilts located at the bottom. He is also wearing an ANBU fox mask, however it is held slightly off to the side to show Naruto's face. Looking closer, you can see that he isn't wearing a metal protector like he would back home, but what really caught his eyes was the one eye shown was that of his jinchuuriki form, crimson with the fox eye slit in the center. In the background between him and the pactio star, is a slight red shimmering as if hiding the red aura that came off of his body. At the bottom of the picture, the card read "Praeclarus Umbra".

Rena opened hers and looked at the card, it had her in her human form, the one she had taken thanks to Naruto, facing foreward with her arms crossed in front of her. In her right hand, between her middle and ring finger, was a dagger similar to a wakizashi, except that the tip was curved over being straight. Behind her human form, was her digimon form, looking as if she was jumping from right behind her human form off to the right. At the bottom of the picture, the card read "Occulte Vulpes"

Len's card looked like his usual black and white Vocaloid outfit, except that he had a gold scarf that covered his mouth, flying behind him. He was at a 45 degree angle to the right with his right leg up against his hip, as if he was going to gracefully land. At the bottom of his picture, the card read "Mundus Inflexus Sanus"

On the back of their cards there was no name listed, which to them at the time, wasn't much of a big deal, since they didn't know any better. Each of the letters that were in the envelopes with the card, explained what they did and how to use them. "Well that was nice of her" Naruto thought out loud, followed by Len turning to him "I just hope we don't have to use them..." To which the others agreed.

After getting ready for the day, all three headed to the homeroom, with Rena using her pactio card for her disguise, to meet up with Negi. First asking the class if some of the students could help them go shopping, to which the cheerleader trio: Sakurako Shiina, Madoka Kugimiya and Mika Kakizaki. They were going to take the three new teachers shopping after class was over. Other than that, the day was going by without much of a hitch until study hall. Naruto was taking a nap while Rena was off on the other side of the room helping Len with something. Negi came walking in talking about some sort of love potion that she wanted. Asuna got mad, since she didn't want it anymore and smacked the vile out of Negi's hand, and the two watched as the vile landed in Naruto's open mouth. The red liquid began flowing down his throat as he tossed around, finally pulling the vial out while he coughed "what the heck was that?" Negi panicked and told Asuna not to look at him, but Asuna didn't exactly know why, whatever it was didn't affect her at all.

"huh... maybe the love potion was a dud?" the two heard a gasp as they looked back over at Naruto. Konoka was nuzzling Naruto's now red cheek "Naruto-sensei is so cute!" Other girls began to gather around Naruto, as they were curious to what was going on, only to be caught in the love spell. Naruto panicked and bolted for it, being chased by the girls. Naruto panted as he ran "what... the hell... is going on with those girls?" Back in the classroom, Rena was using all the willpower she could muster not to chase after her partner like a kit after her mate.

Naruto was sure at first that he lost the girls, only to find Konoka keeping up with him on roller skates and Kaede running along side of him _'I guess she's this world's version of a ninja huh, guess it's time to go all out then to get the heck outa here'_ Naruto bolted for it, only barely loosing Kaede as he searched for a place to hide. Naruto hid in a clearing as he heard Kaede rushing past. After she was out of earshot, he gave a sigh and began walking around, only to find Setsuna practicing her sword skills. Naruto walked up behind her and was about to say something when Setsuna turn around and almost hit Naruto on the shoulder "oh, it's just you Naruto-sensei" Naruto chuckled a little "please, we're not in class, just Naruto will do." "o-of course Naruto-sama" Naruto let out a sigh _'good enough'_ while Setsuna looked at him, the love spell starting to affect her to where she scooted closer to Naruto.

Naruto looked up at her, about to ask about his student and her training, "so what were... you... doing... out... here?" but seeing her get closer like that made his face get red as he tried to back up, only for Setsuna to blush a little and press up against him, before pouncing forward a little and planting a kiss on his lips. Apparently Kami set up for her three warriors to have a pactio magic circle on those that they subconsciously wanted and the kiss with Setsuna activated it. A white light surrounded the two as they kissed, and when it ended, so did the love spell. Naruto fell over, out cold with spirals on his eyes and Setsuna looked on his form with a heavy blush on her face "d-did I just..." she looked at the card that floated down in front of her, on it, it read "Gladiaria Alata" It showed her with her wings out and her body was to her right side, a smirk on her face. in her left hand was a katana without a handguard, while in her left, was a wakizashi held in reverse grip, although it had the same styling as her katana. The only difference is that the wakizashi had a strange carving along the handle that if Naruto had looked at it, would recognize it as a seal mark from a sealing jutsu. Another noticable difference, is that her wings had a soft red tint at the outside of her bottom most feathers, as well as the red shimmering in the background that was similar to Naruto's card.

After Naruto awoke, both he and Setsuna had furious blushes on their face while Setsuna was apologizing to Naruto, stuttering a lot _'man, she's sure cute when she blushes like that'_ Naruto checked his watch and ran off "sorry Setsuna, I'm going to be late for a shopping trip, gotta go!" Setsuna watched him walk off as her mind wandered to what had just happened _'Why did I?'_ she put a couple of fingers to her lips _'his lips were so soft, and being so close, you can feel each muscle on his chest, they were hard as steel'_ she blushed even more, realizing that she had been thinking about him. Setsuna turned around trying to calm her racing heart as she went back to her practice, having trouble getting those thoughts out of her head.

Shopping with the cheerleader trio wasn't much of a hassle, since they found some good outfits and all, although it was more like Len was their dress-up doll than anything else. Finally after a crepe dinner, the conversation between the six shifted to karaoke, while there was some groans, it was eventaully decided that it would be a good idea. The girls took the three... ok, dragged the three teachers to a nearby Kareoke bar. It started out fun, but when it was Naruto's turn to sing, he told them to play snippets of the music til he found something he liked, and stopped them on one, as his signature fox grin spread across his face when the music started to play

Italobrothers: Stamp on the ground

Stamp on the ground  
Jump jump jump jump  
Moving all around  
Tap tap de dow  
Stamp on the ground  
Jump jump jump jump  
Moving all around  
We're jumping all around

Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Dup Dup  
Du Du Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Du Du Dow  
Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Dup Dup  
Du Du Dup Dup Dup  
Jumping all around (Drop the beat!)

We're jumping all around

Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Dup Dup  
Du Du Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Du Du Dow  
Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Dup Dup  
Du Du Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Du Du Dow

We're sending out and invitation  
To everyone in every nation  
But don't sleep, get on the run  
Stop thinkin' and have some fun

Stamp on the ground  
Jump jump jump jump  
Moving all around  
Tap tap de dow  
Stamp on the ground  
Jump jump jump jump  
Moving all around  
We're jumping all around

Stamp on the ground  
Jump jump jump jump  
Moving all around  
Tap tap de dow  
Stamp on the ground  
Jump jump jump jump  
Moving all around  
We're jumping all around

Jumping all around

Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Dup Dup  
Du Du Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Du Du Dow  
Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Dup Dup  
Du Du Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Du Du Dow (Drop the beat!)

So come and join our love foundation  
Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration  
'Coz we are about to ignite  
And we wanna go out tonight

Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Dup Dup  
Du Du Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Du Du Dow  
Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Dup Dup  
Du Du Dup Dup Dup  
Jumping all around (Drop the beat!)

Jumping all around

Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Dup Dup  
Du Du Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Du Du Dow  
Dup Dup Dup  
Dup Dup Dup  
Du Du Dup Dup Dup  
Jumping all around

The girls looked on in shock, who knew their P.E. teacher could sing! Rena had a look of amusement on his face, while Naruto tagged Len in with a high five. In the end, the teachers split with the students before heading on back to their rooms. While putting away clothes, Naruto's mind wandered back to the kiss he shared with Setsuna.

**Praeclarus Umbra = Striking Shadow ****  
****Occulte Vulpes = Secret Fox ****  
****Mundus Inflexus Sanus = World Bending Sound ******

**POLL! ******

**Day one (so to speak) of the multiple girlfriend aka harem poll. The poll will end at the beginning of the Kyoto arc. And without further ado (whatever that means) here's the poll so far. For negi though, I'm not going to have his childhood friend on the list, mainly because in the manga, she appears so far towards the end, that it isn't viable. ******

**- Negi - ******

**Yue: 4 vote ****  
****Evangeline: 3 vote ****  
****Makie: 2 vote ****  
****Madoka: 1 vote ****  
****Chisame: 1 vote ****  
****Ayaka: 1 vote ****  
****Fuka and Fumika: 1 vote ****  
****Chachamaru: 1 vote ******

**- Naruto - ****  
****Kaede: 5 vote ****  
****Rena: 4 vote ****  
****Mana: 3 vote ****  
****Asuna: 2 vote ****  
****Sakurako: 1 vote ****  
****Chizuru: 1 vote ****  
****Ako: 1 vote ****  
****Yuna: 1 vote ****  
****Chisame: 1 vote ****  
****Ayaka: 1 vote ******

**- Len - ****  
****Kazumi: 2 vote ****  
****Chisame: 1 vote ****  
****Ako: 1 vote ****  
****Madoka: 1 vote ****  
****Ayaka: 1 vote ****  
****Ku Fei: 1 vote ****  
****Natsumi: 1 vote ****  
****Sakurako: 1 vote ****  
****Akira: 1 vote ****  
****Chizuru: 1 vote**


	4. Chapter 4: Dodgeball And Trouble

"Normal talking"  
**"Demon talking"**  
_'Thinking'_  
Jutsu/Spells

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime/manga featured  
Whoops, accidentally put chapter three as chapter two... don't mind that...  
Asuna: Yea, real smart...  
Just be thankful I'm skipping the whole Chamo incident, Asuna. *glare*  
Asuna: *covers chest* Don't remind me...  
Well, we're on the dodgeball incident, care to comment?  
Ayaka: Those hussies are not getting my Negi!  
Asuna: He's not yours you cradle robber  
Ayaka: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!  
Asuna: You heard me!  
*sighs* Well... I'm going to leave those two alone for the moment... ok, let's start then  
Everyone: READ AND ENJOY!

Chapter 4: Dodgeball and Trouble

It had been about five days since the trio of Naruto, Rena, and Len came to Mahora and had joined in with helping Neji with his homeroom class, and all was peaceful...

"SEN-SEI!"

... or not. Naruto turned right as he was about to enter the teacher's office as Ako and Makie came running up, right as Negi was coming out. "Oh my! What happened?" Negi had to ask, looking at their injuries. Ako was the first to speak "T-There's a fight in the school grounds!" Makie was tearing up "Take a look at this wound! Please help us Negi-Sensei, Naruto-Sensei!" Both Negi and Naruto looked at each other and nodded before taking off to go stop the fighting.

Out in the courtyard, the senior girls were picking on the class of 2-A. One of the senior girls took a volleyball and jumped up into the air "Take this! Senior student attack!" The ball headed towards Akira and was on track to hit her when...

"DYYYYYYYYYYYNAMIIIIIIIIIIC COUNTER!" Naruto sped in and with an aerial spin kick, sent the ball back at the girl. Said ball hit the senior student and sent her flying back a bit before she fell to the ground. As she hit the ground, Naruto landed while Negi ran up next to him "you girls need to stop this instant!" The two teachers glared at the seniors, only to have half of the girls swarm Negi while the others had hearts in their eyes as they stared at Naruto. Naruto felt uneasy with this many girls staring at him, so he walked over and pulled Negi out of the crowd. Just then a volleyball nailed one of the girls in the back of the head "Cut it out, ya old hags!" Naruto set Negi down as he saw Asuna and Ayaka standing there, looking like they were taking a help-has-arived kinda pose.

After a somewhat awkward argument and Ayaka talking before thinking, it was agreed that through a game of dodgeball, if the seniors win, they get Negi and Naruto, _'although the headmaster won't tolerate it'_ and the seniors will leave them alone if the class of 2-A wins. Naruto sat off to the side, getting his whistle out. Negi looked over at him "your not going to help Naruto-nii-chan?" Naruto simply looked at Negi "if I joined in, we'd win instantly, where's the fun in that?" Negi just sweatdropped upon hearing that.

While Negi was distracted, a ball hit him in the back of the head, luckily, Asuna jumped and caught the ball before it hit the ground "Caught on the fall! Safe!" Naruto shouted while Asuna put her two cents in "Stop being a liability you damn Negi-brat!" After Asuna landed she hurtled the ball at the opposing team, making Naruto think _'quite the arm on that one'_.Naruto called the girl that got hit 'out' as Asuna and Ayaka got serious "All right! Let's get this little fight over and done with" leaving Negi flailing his arms around saying that it wasn't a fight.

The count was now 22 left on Negi's side and 10 left on the high schooler's side, blame the handicap. The girls of 2-A were glad to have Asuna on their team, although Negi seemed rather helpless on the team, since he didn't want to fight. Unfortunately, the upperclassmen, er... upperclasswomen... never did know how to refer to them... weren't impressed as they began systematically knocking out girl after girl. It wasn't until girls were taken out in groups that class 2-A realized that their 'handicap' was actually better for their opponents. Ayaka looked over at Naruto "and you knew it!" she asked in an angry tone. Naruto just gave her a deadpan look that just screamed 'told ya so'.

More girls were being eliminated, when a ball was aimed at Nodoka. Luckily Asuna pulled her out of the way of certain pain and caught the ball with ease, which ended with Naruto blowing his whistle and calling the high schooler out off the field. Apparently the high schoolers didn't hear him, even going so far as to reveal their 'identities' as Marhora's dodgeball championship team, club "Kuroyuri" The remaining girls of 2-A huddled, talking amongst themselves about "they're still playing dodgeball in high school?" or "isn't that a game for little kids?" or even "don't tell me they were the only team in the tournament..." which had their leader yelling at them to shut up about that right before Naruto dragged her off the field.

One of the high schoolers sweatdropped _'well, there goes the idea of using the triangle attack, even if it was against the rules...'_ After more teamwork from the high schoolers, the score was now class 2-A:11 to high schoolers: 9. The girls even went so far as to take out Asuna, and hit her even though she was down and out. A wave of killer intent washed over the high schoolers as they looked at Naruto, who had a look that promised certain death if they ever attempted that again. Setsuna, who was on the sidelines since she didn't want any part of it, could feel the demonic part of the KI from Naruto _'just what are you?'_

After a speech from Negi, who tried to use a wind spell to gain the advantage but was stopped by Asuna, the girls decided to not go down without a fight. The older girls were cocky, until Konoka called them out. "Five second rule!" the girls looked confused, although Naruto looked proud of the girl, if not a little miffed for her taking his referee spotlight for the moment "T...The rulebook says that it's an offense to hold the ball without throwing it for more than five seconds!" Yue was over by Naruto wanting to blow the whistle on them with Naruto not letting her because it's 'his whistle'. The older girls tried to protest "Wh-What the hell are you talking about? You don't even have the rulebook!" "yeah! how would an amateur like you know?" Nodoka had a small booklet in her hands while Naruto looked at it over her shoulder at it. "Ah, I always carry a compilation rulebook with me!" Naruto borrowed it to catch up on the rules so the girls couldn't cheat, while the upperclassmen were shocked.

The attack was renewed as they tried to target Ako, only for the soccer club manage to panic and kick the ball, belting it at her attacker, taking her out. Yuuna took another out like the ball was a basketball and her opponent was a basket. The other team would've gotten the ball had Sakurako no grabbed the ball with her ribbon, taking out three more. Before the other team got the ball however, Maki grabbed it with her ribbon and began taking out numerous opponents. The high school team's leader on the sidelines was pointing at what was going on, looking at Naruto "H...Hey! Don't tell me THAT'S not against the rules!"

"The rules don't say anything like that." Naruto said as he went over the rulebook. "Interesting game, dodgeball..." That answer just made her growl in anger and frustration as she watched from the sidelines.

Time ran out, leaving the ten members of class 2-A to the three remaining highschoolers. While the girls cheered at their success, the losing team smirked. One of the losing girls jumped and got into the sunlight for a cheap shot, shouting that there's still overtime. The ball flew at Konoka as such a high speed, that Setsuna wouldn't be able to make it in time to stop it. Right before the ball hit, there was a flash of yellow and Naruto had caught the ball, looking really pissed. "the game is over, why'd you throw it?" the girl looked nervous "it slipped?" Naruto got even angrier and threw the ball hard, nailing said girl in the stomach before sending her back against a wall, cracking it. "oops, it slipped" he said in a mocking tone, leaving all the girls present in shock "you're lucky I don't get you suspended or expelled for that." he then looked at the other girls on the loosing team "and because of how all of you have been acting, you all get detention!" He yelled, the girls' heads drooped as they slunked off, carrying their downed comrade off to the infirmary. The girls of 2-A looked at Naruto as the high schoolers left and thought the exact same thing.

_'I am never getting Naruto-sensei angry like that'_

After all was said and done, Naruto went to clean up when he was approached by Konoka and Setsuna. Konoka bowed in thanks "th-thank you for saving me, I'm not sure what would've happened if that had hit." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "don't worry, It's my job to make sure you girls are safe and that nothing happens to you. So there's no need to apologise Konoka-chan." Konoka blushed a little at the suffix and giggled as she headed off to class. Setsuna on the other hand, bowed in thanks for saving her ouji-sama. Naruto waved it off as being part of his job, but it seemed Setsuna had a few questions. "Naruto-sensei, my I ask how you could move that fast? I couldn't track your movements and only noticed you vanish before stopping the ball." Naruto smirked a little "well, Set-chan..." Setsuna blushed upon hearing what he had called her, since only Konoka has ever called her that. "...speed like that is not unusual where I'm from, although I'm rather fast compared to the others back home." Setsuna just looked confused "Where your from? And where exactly would that be?"

Naruto smirked a little more as he looked at her "nowhere you've heard of..." He said as he walked past her, placing a hand on her shoulder before leaning in to whisper into her ear "and you look cute when you blush Set-chan." As Naruto walked away, he didn't notice the fact that Setsuna's fact had turned completely red, making even a beet jealous.

**POLL! ******

**Day two (so to speak) of the multiple girlfriend aka harem poll. The poll will end at the beginning of the Kyoto arc. And without further ado (whatever that means) here's the poll so far. For negi though, I'm not going to have his childhood friend on the list, mainly because in the manga, she appears so far towards the end, that it isn't viable. ******

**- Negi - ****  
****Yue: 8 vote ****  
****Evangeline: 7 vote ****  
****Ayaka: 4 vote ****  
****Chisame: 3 vote ****  
****Makie: 2 vote ****  
****Fuka and Fumika: 2 vote ****  
****Madoka: 1 vote ****  
****Chachamaru: 1 vote ****  
****Asuna: 1 vote ****  
****Ku Fei: 1 vote ****  
****Sakurako: 1 vote ******

**- Naruto - ****  
****Rena: 7 vote ****  
****Kaede: 6 vote ****  
****Mana: 5 vote ****  
****Chizuru: 4 vote ****  
****Evangeline: 4 vote ****  
****Asuna: 3 vote ****  
****Yuna: 2 vote ****  
****Chachamaru: 2 vote ****  
****Ako: 2 vote ****  
****Sakurako: 2 vote ****  
****Yue: 2 vote ****  
****Chisame: 1 vote ****  
****Ayaka: 1 vote ****  
****Zazie: 1 vote ****  
****Asakura: 1 vote ****  
****Fuka and Fumika: 1 vote ******

**- Len - ****  
****Chisame: 6 vote ****  
****Sakurako: 3 vote ****  
****Kazumi: 3 vote ****  
****Madoka: 3 vote ****  
****Ako: 3 vote ****  
****Natsumi: 2 vote ****  
****Chizuru: 2 vote ****  
****Ku Fei: 2 vote ****  
****Ayaka: 1 vote ****  
****Akira: 1 vote ****  
****Mana: 1 vote ****  
****Haruna: 1 vote ****  
****Madoka: 1 vote ****  
****Chachamaru: 1 vote**


End file.
